Future AiAi
Future AiAi is a character that exclusively appears in Super Monkey Ball Adventure. Like Baby, he travels back in time to help spread happiness throughout the 5 kingdoms. Description Like his present self, Future AiAi has brown fur and white skin. He is significantly taller and older than AiAi and wears a different attire than him - a robot-like style with a yellow helmet & antenna on top and a red jumpsuit with a star on the chest. Story Future AiAi comes to aid the player, giving them useful chants to use during missions and placing Wing Rings throughout the lands (Mermer being a witness). He appears in the final cutscene, revealing his true self and the real reason why the monkeys have balls. Chants Chants are special powers the player learns throughout Story Mode from Future AiAi. The following is a list of chants Future AiAi provides: * Boxingball - Gives the player a boxing ball similar to how it's used in Monkey Fight. Press X or A to punch. * Stickyball - Gives the player suckers all around their ball. Allows them to go to places a regular ball wouldn't. These areas flash yellow. * Scalarball - Allows the player's ball to grow and shrink back to normal by pressing X or A, depending on the console. * Woodball - Turns the player's ball wooden. This allows the ball to catch on fire and roll on water for a limited time. * Teleport Jungle Island - Allows the player to teleport back to Jungle Island if they wish. It is not usable in Jungle Island. * Teleport Moonhaven - Allows the player to teleport to Moonhaven if they wish. It is not usable in Moonhaven. * Teleport Zootopia - Allows the player to teleport to Zootopia if they wish. It is not usable in Zootopia. * Teleport Monkitropolis - Allows the player to teleport to Monkitropolis if they wish. It is not usable in Monkitropolis. * Tetherball - Gives the player the ability to gather certain things with a transparent red tether. It is only used usefully for one mission. * Hoverball - Gives the player's ball a propeller to hover or fly onto certain landmarks. Pressing X or A gives it a boost. * Speedyball - Gives the player a big increase in speed. * Invisiball - Turns the player's monkey invisible. Bumping into something hard briefly turns you visible. Chant Combinations Chants are performed with 4 dance moves - Yay, Poo, Woo, and Ei. The following are the combinations for each of the chants listed above: * Boxingball - Yay Ei Ei * Stickyball - Yay Poo Poo * Scalarball - Poo Poo Ei * Woodball - Woo Woo Ei * Teleport Jungle Island - Yay Woo Woo * Teleport Moonhaven - Ei Woo Woo * Teleport Zootopia - Woo Woo Woo * Teleport Monkitropolis - Poo Woo Woo * Tetherball - Poo Poo Woo * Hoverball - Yay Yay Poo * Speedyball - Woo Ei Ei * Invisiball - Woo Woo Poo Monkey Trumps Description “He always made an appearance at just the right time. And didn’t you think he looked kind of familiar? how did he know what was going to happen next? Because he’s Future AiAi!” Stats Future AiAi has some of the best stats in the game, but is only average in strength. *Strength - 11 *Lore - 19 *Joy - 18 *Charm - 18 *Curiosity - 19 *SMB Value - 20 Trivia * Future AiAi is the only character not to be unlocked through Paipai's shop. * He only unlockable on the PSP by completing Story Mode 100% on all four characters (AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon) (needs verification); this data can be transferred onto the PS2 to be played on the console. * He is not available to play as on the GameCube. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Jungle Island Characters Category:Monkey Trumps Characters